Modern processing devices are designed to protect sensitive data in memory from both hardware and software attacks. Some processing devices provide cryptographic mechanisms to convert a non-secure page of memory to a secure page of memory. The cryptographic mechanisms may be for encryption, integrity, and replay protection. Memory encryption protects the confidentiality of memory-resident data. On the other hand, integrity protection prevents an attacker from causing any hidden modifications to the ciphertext (i.e., encrypted data, as opposed to plaintext which is unencrypted data) in memory, and replay protection eliminates any undetected temporal substitution of the ciphertext. Once a non-secure page of memory is converted to a secure page of memory, an application that has access to old memory mapping entries to the now secure page may lead to undesirable results.